So it begins
by Kyddo
Summary: What did Naruto do! Is it possible to make such a huge mistake? And how will she feel after all that! I do not own Naruto! It's just a fiction where I want to specify that Kakashi is a few years younger ;) Hope u guys enjoy it, IDK if I should be making chapter 2...


After Sakura beat Sasori in that cave, she took Lady Chio and took off to catch up with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei.

In the meanwhile Kakashi overused his Mangekyou Sharingan and Naruto filled with anger because he couldn't save Gaara, lost control over his body and the nine-tailed fox's red chakra was taking shape.

"Naruto! Wait, calm down."

But that wasn't enough for the boy, he was now consumed by anger.

"Naruto listen to me! It's not your fault of what happened to Gaara..."

At the sound of that name, the cloak took visible form of a four tailed fox and in a matter of seconds reached the position from where the man spoke, cutting his upper left chest with rough chakra.

The pink haired kunoichi stepped into the fight just as she was able to see her friend destroying everything in his way, including her sensei bleeding.

"Naruto STOP!... Please"

Sakura could not control herself and among her eyes full of tears, a scream escaped her mouth making both Kakashi and the rage form of her teammate to suddenly stop.

"Sakura get out of here! He's not himself...he's...".

But the sharingan user wasn't able to finish his sentence when he saw Naruto heading towards Sakura. It only took less than a second and Kakashi was in front of her taking the hit without thinking. Her eyes were wide open when she saw the white haired's blood spreading all over the place. Only a whisper left this man's mouth before falling to the ground.

"I ...told you to...leave "

"Noooooooo! Kakashi sensei"

Everything happened too fast but the scream that was heard from Sakura before she kneeled along with her sensei was enough to wake Naruto from inside and make him fight, managing to control the kyuubi's chakra.

But at the time he was aware of what happened, he saw Sakura crying and Lady Chio applying medical ninjutsu right away and even so, not looking very optimistic over Sensei's health.

"Sakura what happened ? Is he... ?"

She managed to wipe her tears away and answer.

"No Naruto he is not...dead, but he's critical we have to bring him to Lady Tsunade I will explain to you on our way back to the village."

After taking Kakashi, Sakura told Naruto everything.

His heart was racing, he couldn't believe that their sensei could die because of him.

" I'm sorry Sakura", was all he managed to say before his voice faded away.

Her shocked eyes reached his sad face, he wasn't even able to look anywhere else but down trying to stop his tears from falling over his cheeks.

" Naruto is not your fault, you were just mad because of what happened to Gaara, sensei will be fine you'll see".

But not even she truly believed that. With a last look at Kakashi, they reached the gate of Konoha.

"Lady Tsunade", the little apprentice screamed all over the office while slamming the door into the wall. Both the Hokage and her assistant, jumped from their chairs sharing a frightened look, and just as they we're meant to ask what happened the sobbing girl started again.

"It's Kakashi-sensei... It's bad... very bad"

With one horror glance at Shizune, the three of them ran to the hospital immediately.

There, they went past the Reception and into a long hallway which seemed to be endless, but a few steps forward one blond boy was sitting speechless on the ground looking at a door. He was already in the Emergency Room. Tsunade and Shizune entered the room in a blink of an eye, while Sakura sat next to Naruto in complete and painful silence.

After what seemed to be a lifetime, the angry boy stand up and threw a punch into the wall, leaving it with a visible hole, and just as he was about to throw another one his arm was caught by his comrade, who put both her hands on his chest, hugging him from behind, leaning her head on his back. At that moment their eyes filled with uncontrollable tears falling down their cheeks.

"It's all my fault! I swear Sakura if he dies by my hand I... I won't be able to live with myself, and I won't be able to face you either"

Her look was worried about both of her colleagues and also confused by his last sentence.

"What do you mean by facing me?!"

He didn't know if it was the right time to say that, but at this point it didn't matter.

"I saw the way you look at him, maybe I am childish and so, but I've known you for years and it's kind of how you looked at Sasuke"

She couldn't believe her ears! It was impossible! She couldn't look at her sensei that way, what was he talking about?!

"Naruto where did that came from? How could you say something like that?!"

Her reaction made him thinking.

"Wait, are you saying you're not in love with Kakashi-sensei?"

She begins to feel her blood boiling.

"Of course not! What is wrong with you?! I need some air!", she said while turning around and jumped out the window.

Without thinking, somehow Sakura ended up at the training grounds and sat in the exact same spot she was a few years back, smiling at Sasuke while feeding a pole tied Naruto, remembering the first lesson their Sensei thought them ~In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash~. There was also the place where Jiraya and Tsunade made both their students fight Kakashi. Everything about this ground made her think of what Naruto said.

*Can it be?! Am I falling for my Sensei?! Aagh.. Snap out of it Sakura, I'm thinking about him just because he's injured and I'm worried. Yeah... That's right, I'm going to kick that insane boy's face, Cha!*

Back at the hospital Sakura asked at the front desk for an update regarding the masked ninja, and learn that he's out of the surgery, and he's being taken to the ICU, 2nd floor room 3. On her way up the stairs her hope was through the roof, the Hokage must have saved him and the silver haired guy should be fine.

When she entered the room and took a look around she saw that everyone could read the concern that covered Tsunade's face.

"I did everything I could, now is up to Kakashi." Said the tired woman as she left.

At some point the room cleared with no words spoken, even Naruto wasn't in the mood for small talk. The only person remaining was the young kunoichi, sitting as far as possible and yet close enough to hear him breathe. And suddenly something was wrong...

* What is happening to me?! My chest hurts and I... I can't breathe... The sight of him lying in bed like that is unbearable. Why do I feel this way? Maybe it's true, maybe I have feelings for Kakashi Hatake*

Everyone waited breathless for the Copy-nin to come back to them, but that didn't happen.

After a few days of painful waiting, one night he finally woke up. He could feel every inch of his body hurting like hell, but then, a very familiar face was sleeping right next to him. He smiled at the way Sakura was asleep but wondered why she was still here.

The girl never left his side since he got here. She felt him moving and instantly woke up.

Her eyes were full of tears which made Kakashi's eye to open wider.

"Sakura what happened? Why are you crying?"

She couldn't say anything but in the next moment he was hugged like she'd never let go. Sakura whispered, making Kakashi more confused.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi-sensei".

"Sakura... "


End file.
